Capital Cities
by Piratequeen0
Summary: For every country there is a capital and while the embodiment of that country may be one gender the capital may be the opposite unless the country has two. The countries have had siblings but are just discovering their existence now what lengths will the countries go to in order to ensure their siblings safety? lots of OCs rated M for langauge and possible violence
1. Soviet Union WWII

_Each country in the world has a capital city or in some rare cases two. Most countries are male; what they do not know yet is that in every male country there is a female capital. In the rare case there are two capitals, the genders could go either way._

It was World War Two when our beloved heroes had found out their families extended a fact which very few countries knew. It was winter and a terrible blizzard hit; Russia sat inside his home. He was looking out the window when he remembered; he had forgotten to get some extra fire wood from the shed. Instead of bothering to threaten the Baltics like he usually would; he stood and grabbed his jacket and his favorite scarf and went Outside, he didn't know why suddenly he had the urge to do it himself maybe it had something to do with the war who knew but he went outside, the snow was falling down as quick as rain; it was piling up quickly. Russia tromped through the snow and harsh ice cold winds until he made it to his shed. When he entered he was surprised to find a young girl sitting, shivering inside of his shed. The girl was young, only about five years old perhaps a little older. She had long, dirty blonde hair that reached her back, and her skin was flushed from the cold. She wore a pink jacket and black boots with red mittens. She sat, shivering by the fire wood. Instead of being angry, Russia actually felt a small twinge of pity for her. He approached her and knelt down beside her, for the first time seeing her big, round violet eyes. She looked scared but, he smiled at her like he did everyone.

"Hello there, are you lost?" He asked. The girl nodded a little, being quite shy. She tried to snuggle closer into her jacket, whether for warmth or to hide from him he couldn't tell.

"Where is your family?" Russia asked; the little girl merely shrugged.

"I-I don't kn-know" she said shivering again. Russia sighed a little.

"Well, I guess I can't really ask you many questions while you're freezing to death can I?" He asked her, smiling. Then, he held out a hand; the girl was hesitant but soon nodded taking his hand it was better than freezing to death after all. Once Russia brought her inside he sent Lithuania to go get the fire wood before Latvia took the girl's coat and scarf she wore a pink sweater underneath and black pants Russia hung up his coat and scarf while he sent the little girl to go warm up by the fire he went into the kitchen to help Estonia make something to help warm the girl up  
"Who is she?" Estonia questioned Russia merely shrugged which caused the Baltic to panic

"YOU DIDN'T ASK WHO SHE WAS?!"  
"Why should I? She is a little girl she can tell me when she is more comfortable" Russia said simply as he got a mug of hot chocolate and brought it out to the girl she took it smiling a little  
"Are you warmer now?" Russia asked sitting in the chair across from her the girl nodded sipping the hot chocolate  
"Where are you from?"  
"I'm from here in Russia" the girl replied putting the hot chocolate down, she had a bit of a chocolate mustache going on at the moment Russia smiled and handed the girl a tissue to wipe her lip. The little girl took it and did so blushing a little bit,

"So where are your parents?" Russia asked  
"I don't have parents but I have lots of brothers and sisters I just don't know who they are yet." The girl said now Russia was even more confused than before  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm Anastasia" the girl suddenly said

"Alright what's your last name?"

"Braginski" Anastasia said smiling happily at him Russia was stunned the Baltics all poked their heads into the room  
"DID SHE SAY BRAGINSKI?!" they shouted Anastasia looked confused but quickly looked a little scared thinking that perhaps she had done something wrong but Russia quickly calmed her down with a quick smile  
"They are only freaking out because I am Ivan Braginski" Russia explained to her Anastasia smiled now and hugged him

"Ha! I found you my world leader said you that you lived around here!" She said smiling at him "You're my big brother!" she added cheerily the Baltics jaws dropped Russia smiled though he made a mental note that he was going to have to have a long and painful talk with his world leader for not telling him this vital information  
"I am your Capital Moscow well one of them Peter was a baby and wouldn't come" Anastasia said pouting a little bit Russia smiled a bit then remembered something  
"You said you had many brothers and sisters da?"  
Moscow nodded a little bit and began to explain  
"With every country your capital is the opposite gender except for you Aniki sense you have two capitals you get one of each but Peter is a whining brat I think you would like Kiev and Minsk though" Moscow said cheerily Russia was trying to piece this together in his mind, the world leaders had been hiding the capitals from their countries? But why? They had a right to know they had more family ironically he actually thought of Japan who always thought that he was alone, he had a little sister somewhere too. The rest of the night Russia spent time talking with Moscow listening to her talk about various things she was so excited to meet her brother Russia actually couldn't help but notice how cute she was especially when she was so excited, as the night went on Russia noticed how she slowly got more and more tired he smiled a little bit Latvia came in just as her eyes were drifting shut  
"We prepared a bedroom for our guest" he whispered to him Russia nodded before standing up and picking up the half asleep child carrying her down the hall Moscow opened her eyes a little bit resting her head on Russia's shoulder as he carried her  
"Wh-where are we going?"  
"I'm Putting you to bed" Russia told her smiling before he opened the door with his free hand he gently set the girl down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her Moscow smiled a little at him  
"I'm glad I got to meet you this once"  
"What do you mean?" Russia asked her Moscow sighed a little bit she was sad now  
"I'm going to be in trouble you're not supposed to know that me and the others exist when my world leader finds out that I'm missing again I'm going to be in a world of trouble let alone if he finds out that I am with you" Moscow told him quietly Russia frowned at this and brushed some hair out of her face gently "With the war going on the world leaders thought it would be best if you all didn't have to worry about us because me, Peter and Alessa are so young" Moscow told him her eyes welled up with tears now Russia frowned  
"I-It was decided the other day that the countries wouldn't be told of us e-especially because Germany's leader wants to get rid of his sister w-we were forbidden to go looking for you or even to leave the house of our respective world leaders b-but Berlin escaped with Little Rome-"  
"Little Rome?" Russia asked Moscow nodded

"S-Sense there was a roman empire and a Holy Roman Empire and she is merely the Italy brothers capital we all call her little Rome her real name is Alessa and Berlin's is Gretchen" Moscow said wiping her eyes now Russia smiled at her a bit and kissed her forehead  
"Moscow I promise they're never going to take you away again" He told her before he stood up "Now go to sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow because you're going to show me where the rest of my siblings are" Russia said Moscow suddenly looked panicked but when Russia just smiled at her she calmed down and slowly nodded before rolling over and closing her eyes Russia left the door open a crack before he went to the living room and surprisingly he found the Baltics already with his address book Russia smiled a bit he knew the house was about to get a lot bigger because even the Baltics had sisters now but either way they were going to find them and Belarus and Ukraine had a right to know that they had brothers now.

The Next day Belarus and Ukraine arrived at Russia's house the day was sunny considering the snow from the night before as they approached the house they found the Baltics in the yard and smiled upon seeing them play in the snow with Moscow, Russia stood nearby watching them the two sisters walked over  
"She's cute" Ukraine said to him Russia nodded a little bit as they watched the little girl push Estonia down and had him start making snow angels with her  
"who is she?"  
"Anastasia, our little sister" Russia said now both the girls looked at him bewildered and he began to explain everything that had happened the previous night when he had finished both seemed just as upset about the matter as he was. Moscow ran up then and hugged her brother's legs laughing a little bit Russia looked down and then looked up to see that she had buried Latvia up to his neck in snow and the other two were trying to get him out he laughed at the scene and patted her head  
"Moscow I'd like you to meet your sisters Belarus and Ukraine" Russia told her Moscow smiled at them  
"It's nice to meet you I'm Anastasia" she said happily Ukraine smiled a little "You must be Ukraine! You look just like Kiev and Ottawa" Moscow told her Ukraine was curious  
"Ottawa?"  
"She is Canada's capital, her and Kiev look almost exactly the same because they are known as twin cities" Moscow said to her smiling a little bit Ukraine nodded it would have made sense considering how much time she had spent with Canada which Russia didn't seem to like sometimes  
"Moscow can you show us to where the capitals are being hidden?"  
"No" Moscow said without hesitation Russia frowned a little  
"Why?"  
"Because not all of the capitals are there we only get to see us all together once every few months I can show you to where Peter, Kiev and Minsk are but that's it" Moscow said she then looked at the Baltics who were slightly disappointed  
"I'm sure Minsk will know where the Baltic capitals he knows everything he just chooses to be quiet it's a miracle we get him to talk at all and even then it's mostly threats or him arguing with one of the adults because he's playing with a knife of helping Kiev build something he isn't supposed to" Moscow said Russia frowned a little at the way the girl wouldn't look at them when she spoke of where she lived he could tell she wasn't telling them something he had a feeling he also wasn't going to like what  
"Moscow can you please take us to where they are?" Russia asked Moscow seemed a bit scared now Russia smiled though and she looked at her sisters before she slowly nodded a little bit  
"I-it's an orphanage a few miles from here"  
"Miles?" Ukraine asked  
"You walked here for miles in a blizzard?" Belarus said Moscow nodded a little bit but smiled Russia was more concerned over the fact that it was an orphanage he had heard about the conditions of the ones in America and wasn't quite sure what the ones in his own country were like but he expected them not to be that much better the group went to Russia's car and Russia began to drive to where the orphanage was with Moscow's direction. When they arrived Russia frowned at the large pale white building before them (Note: I'm going off of what I know about orphanages in America I couldn't research any on Russia from what I understand the conditions sucked so forgive me if this may be inaccurate)

Moscow seemed reluctant to get out of the car but did so any way approaching the door with the three Russia knocked on the door after a moment a man came to the door before he could greet them he spied Moscow hiding behind Ukraine and glared at her

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you" he said as he grabbed her harshly by the arm pulling her forward causing the little girl to wince and let out a quick cry of fear Russia immediately went on the defensive grabbing the man by the front of his shirt and pulling him off of the little girl who hid behind Ukraine, who now stood protectively. Russia glared at the man, one of the few times you would ever see him angry about something the man was truly terrified  
"I would appreciate you not to touch my sisters" He said his voice low and threatening causing Moscow to shiver a little bit the man grew a ghostly pale  
"S-Sir I-I you're not supposed to know about them!"  
"Well I do now and would appreciate you giving me my brothers as well" Russia said to him before letting him go the man hesitated and Belarus stepped forward, knife in hand  
"Now" she demanded the man shivered a little  
"I-I'm sorry I cannot allow you inside, I've been told not to allow you to meet them which is why I'll be taking Anastasia" he said about to take the little girl but Ukraine grabbed his hand before he could reach her each of the three eldest had the wrath of god in their eyes as the youngest stood behind them fearfully it was then a boy about 13 came out he had blonde hair and clear blue eyes his hair was short and slightly messy he wore a white shirt and black pants the spitting image of Ukraine if she were a young boy  
"Anastasia I'm sorry we couldn't fool him for long" He apologized but the man merely pushed him back in  
"Get back in there and don't make a sound" he ordered but Moscow ran to the boy and hugged him happily the boy actually had some bruises on his face and Russia guessed that if you looked on his arms he'd have them too it was then a boy with short messy dark hair came he had cold black eyes again the spitting image of a young male version of Belarus in a black sweater and pants to match  
"What part of 'don't touch my brothers' do you not seem to understand?" he asked glaring Russia looked to Moscow  
"Anastasia are these your brothers?"  
"Yes! The dark haired one is Minsk, Kiev or Artem and Fredir Where's Peter?" Moscow asked both boys shrugged and Moscow ran off Kiev looked to the three  
"So you're our brother and sisters?" Kiev asked Ukraine nodded and introduced herself to her capital Minks and Belarus just stared at each other  
"Nice Rampuri" Minsk told her Belarus smiled a little bit at her brother

"You know knives"  
"Of course" Minsk said as if on que pulling a butterfly knife out of his pocket and playing with it a little bit Belarus grinned she could tell that they were going to get along great, Moscow then returned with a young boy he had short light brown hair and pale skin as well as large round deep blue eyes he wore a dark blue sweater and white pants  
"This is Peter he's my little brother" Moscow said smiling she hugged him from behind but he quickly pushed her off of him and hid behind Kiev  
"She tends to pick on him a bit they constantly pull the most violent pranks on each other" Kiev explained  
"Alright that's enough of a visit I'm going to get in trouble with your world leaders the four of you inside and to bed immediately!" the caretaker ordered before taking the butterfly knife from Minsk when none of the children moved he sighed  
"are you four asking for trouble again?" He asked  
"Fredir take Anastasia and Peter upstairs" Minsk said Kiev hesitated but when Minsk looked at him Kiev nodded doing as told before Minsk shoved his hands in his pockets  
"We would like to take our siblings home if you wouldn't mind" Russia said  
"Actually I would" The caretaker said glaring "Now I'll have to ask you to leave this is not the place for you"  
"The Baltics are across town they make dresses for one of the shops if you're curious" Minsk said the caretaker glared at him and Minsk merely smirked "What? Are you going to hit me in front of my big sister who happens to have a knife right there in her hands?" Minsk asked him curiously the care taker scowled before he slammed the door in the countries faces Russia proceeded to glare at the door for several minutes before he began to walk away  
"We'll be coming back tomorrow won't we?" Belarus asked Russia smiled at her his usual sweet smile  
"No, we need to have a chat with our world leaders that's all"


	2. Lizzie

**Chapter two**

_I don't own Hetalia. I own the capitals though! There are some historical figures and references that will be used in here as well to add up more plots for some of the other capitals when they get introduced __J__ so last time we left off Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus had just met their siblings Minsk, Moscow, Kiev, and St. Petersburg (aka Peter) they found them in an orphanage with a cruel care taker who was by order of their nation leaders not to let the countries know that they exist, hope I didn't miss anything well on with the show! Hey I also want to apologize I switch a few times from calling them by their countries and their human names especially during the flash back I also want to apologize that it's so short _

Russia sat quietly in the meeting with the other Allies, it had been about a week sense he had seen or heard from Moscow, he hadn't spoken a word nor had he paid any attention what so ever to what America was saying he couldn't get his mind off of Moscow, he had tried to get a hold of his world leader and had left many angry phone calls and he knew that Belarus and Ukraine had done the same to try and get them to listen but sadly it hadn't worked out quite the way they planned as their leaders began to avoid them like the plague.  
"Russia, Russia are you listening?" Russia looked up to England who had been calling his name He shook his head slowly  
"No I'm not, I'm sorry my mind isn't here right now it's back home" Russia said but it was then in the meeting that it struck him, they had no idea either, their world leaders must have done the same thing with them right? It only seemed logical.  
"Well if that's all then we'll just-"  
"Did you know that our world leaders have been keeping huge secrets from us?" Russia suddenly asked interrupting everything that England had been saying the others four all gave him completely bewildered looks  
"What are you talking about?" Francis asked it was then Russia told them of everything Moscow had explained to him the week before when he finished the others looked completely confused and some what disbelieving  
"How do you know that this child was telling you the truth?" Francis asked him  
"The care taker openly admitted it saying that our world leaders had told him not to tell us or let them leave" Russia explained  
"I know that I've got a sister, I haven't seen her in years the last I remember seeing of her…well it's painful to think of" England said not meeting anyone's gaze  
"Whoa time out you mean London right?" America asked he remembered though he had been young when it happened he still remembered her she was smaller than him even at the time, the golden age of piracy hadn't been a pretty time  
"I don't doubt that she is alive I mean you would have fallen if anything happened to her" America told him England nodded  
"What happened to your sister aru?" China asked England didn't look up he sighed  
"it was all my fault" he began as he looked back on that horrible day

_FLASH BACK_

_England grinned happily from his perch on the figure head of his ship his crew all working hard behind him, this had been the one time that he had agreed to take America with him on a pirate adventure, all they had really done was take a ship's loot and let them go afterwards, he had sworn that there would be no killing while his brother was on board, England had left London with a dear friend afraid of what would happen to her if they were attacked and a young girl was on the ship, America rushed over he appeared to be about twelve or thirteen years old at this point  
"Do we have to go home now? I just got here" America asked pouting a little England laughed ruffling America's hair  
"You've been here for two weeks Alfred it's time to go home besides Lizzie must miss us I promised her I'd bring her something back from this adventure any way" England said to him America pouted before he sighed and nodded a little  
"CAPTAIN! IN THE DISTANCE I SEE SMOKE!" one of the crewmembers shouted from the crows nest Arthur quickly went into his pocket and pulled out a telescope looking through it he saw the town and the smoke but the other sight made his gut tie itself in knots, that was his home and all he saw was a jolly roger fly  
"GET READY FOR BATTLE, THEY'RE ATTACKING MY HOME!" England yelled to his men with out a seconds hesitation everyone scrambled quickly across the deck preparing for the fight when they arrived there were people screaming and gun shots as the whole town was up in flames  
"Keep Alfred on the ship don't let him out of your sight!" England yelled as he ran through the busy streets his mind was on his sister, he needed to know that she was safe, he weaved his way through the many panicking people searching for any sign of his sister he made it to his house and saw that it was up in flames and heard screams from inside he quickly hurried in through the already busted down door, his neighbor who had been watching his little sister lay dead on the floor he quickly ran upstairs to where he heard the screams  
"Lizzie!" he shouted calling for his sister  
"ARTHUR!" came the Childs terrified voice Arthur burst into her room to find a pirate not from his crew the child was struggling in his arms as she screamed tears falling from the girls large green eyes her long blonde hair was pulled back in a braid she wore a white night gown showing that she had been asleep at the time, England quickly drew his saber and held it threateningly towards the other pirate  
"Let her go" England said glaring at the man that now held his sister captive though he showed no signs of fear his heart raced, the pirate laughed  
"And what if I don't? I've got a hostage you won't take a step closer to me unless I tell you too" The pirate said Arthur heard the cracking in the wall, the wood was getting weak from the flames  
"Arthur make him let go of me!" London shouted to him her eyes were filled with fear as she struggled  
"Don't worry Lizzie I will" Arthur promised but then there was a loud cracking sound Arthur felt a large blow to the head and then there was black, the last thing he remembered was hearing Lizzie's screams crying out for him, then silence_

_When he awoke he was in a hospital he sat up quickly upon remembering what had happened but quickly regretted it as the world began to spin  
"Big brother!" Arthur looked to the door and once the room stopped spinning he saw Alfred hurrying towards him he was greeted with a hug from his younger brother  
"Where's Lizzie?" Arthur asked Alfred gave his brother a sad look and Arthur didn't need him to tell him, he knew that something must have happened and assumed the pirates had taken his sister his fists clenched tightly he sighed releasing them trying not to seem to angry to not upset his brother  
"Where's the crew?"  
"They went after Elizabeth" Alfred told him Arthur sighed he went to run a hand through his hair but found it was trapped underneath a layer of bandages  
"You were hit in the head with a support beam that fell and it knocked you out" Alfred told him answering Arthur's next question before it could be asked Arthur sighed a deep sad sigh_

_END FLASH BACK_

"They never found the crew that took Lizzie, so we never found her after that" Alfred explained everyone was silent, even Francis didn't have a comment against Arthur it was definitely a painful memory for him  
"Well there is one way to find out if she is alive" Ivan said after a long pause causing everyone to look at him  
"If we confront our leaders and tell them that we know they have to tell us da?" he asked this was true if they already knew they couldn't exactly deny it, From there it was settled the Allies would confront their world leaders about their capitals and they would find out the truth.


End file.
